Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love in the Stormy Stars
by TheSpiritTrainer
Summary: A darkness is looming... Friends and families destroyed... As the darkness grows stronger... Two young Pokemon... Must now combat the darkness... To save their friends... Join Berry, Lync, Lani, Cody, and Swift, as they set off on a journey, filled with many perils, to find the truth... behind it all...
1. The Stuff of Legends

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love in the Stormy Stars

By: SwiftEevee (Flipnote Hatena Name)

Named and retold by: TheSpiritTrainer

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. The Characters, Swift, Lync and Berry, belong to Flipnote Hatena User SwiftEevee. Cody, Lani, and Orion belong to me. No stealing!

Chapter 1: The Stuff of Legends

"Daddy's home! Cody and Lani are with him!" said a young Eevee as she rushed to the den entrance to meet her father.

"Thanks, Berry," said a Mother Stareon as she walked to the den entrance.

"Hi, Swift. Guess who I ran into," said a Stormeon as he entered the den.

"Cody and Lani? You do realize we live right next door, Lync," said Swift, sarcastically.

"Hi, daddy! Hi, Cody! Hi, Lani!" said Berry, group hugging the three Pokemon.

"Hey, Berry! How've you been?" asked Cody, who was an Arkeon.

"Great! I learned Frost Breath today!" exclaimed Berry.

"Good for you! You must be very proud," said Cody.

"That's for sure!" exclaimed Berry.

"Well, why don't we go inside and chat some more," said Lani, who was a Flareon.

A few minutes later…

"Hey Cody, can you tell me a story?" asked Berry.

"Okay. Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away," Cody began, but was cut off.

"No no, a _true _story, like how you and mom first met! Yeah! Tell that story," said Berry.

"Oh, I don't know," said Cody.

"_Please?_" pleaded Berry, who was now jumping up and down, eager to hear the story.

"Aw, come on, Cody. It's alright to tell it. I'll even help out when you can't remember what happened," said Swift.

"Oh… alright. Better get comfortable, this is going to be a long one," said Cody.

"Yay!" exclaimed Berry as she sat down, getting comfortable for a very good story.

"Now, this story takes place about a year and a half ago, back when I was a Latios, and Lani was a Latias," explained Cody.

"Wait, you were a Latios? And Lani was a Latias?" asked Berry.

"Yep. We were legendaries, alright. Now, may I finish, please?" asked Cody.

"Oh. Sorry," said Berry, eager to hear what life was like for a legendary.

"That's okay, just remember to raise your paw when you have a question. Now, where was I? Ah yes, I remember now, a year and a half ago. Now, I had gotten a letter from Lani saying that she wanted to see me at the beach near the woods," said Cody as he began a tale that would take you to the edges of your imagination… and beyond. A story filled with danger, suspense, drama, betrayal, love, and friendship beyond your wildest dreams. A story… that would become… a legend.


	2. Friendship and Betrayal

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love in the Stormy Stars

Chapter 2: Friendship and Betrayal

"I hope I'm not too late!" said Cody as he flew towards the beach. Just then he noticed a Latias on the beach.

"Yes! I see her!" exclaimed Cody as he zoomed faster and faster to meet her.

"Hello, Cody," said the Latias.

"Huff, huff, hi, Lani," said Cody, who was nearly out of breath. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have a gift for you," said Lani, hiding an evil smirk.

"Really? What?" asked Cody.

"This! Shadow Ball!" Lani exclaimed as she fired off a shadowy blob point-blank at Cody!

"Ahhh!" yelled Cody as he was hit by the shadowy blob.

"Now, you shall help me bring darkness to this world!" said Lani.

"HELP!" yelled Cody, hoping that someone would come to his rescue.

Meanwhile, in the forest nearby…

"Hmmm, I wonder what I'm going to do today," said an Eevee.

"HELP!"

"What was that? I'd better go check!" said the Eevee. As she was running, she heard another scream for help, as well as an explosion!

"What in the world of Pokemon?" said the Eevee as she ran up on her friend, Cody, being attacked by his sister, Lani!

"Lani, why?" said Cody, who was clearly in pain.

"You are the key to unlocking master Dialga! All who go against him shall perish!" exclaimed Lani.

"Lani… please," said Cody, now pleading for his life.

"Enough! Taste my Shadow Ball!" yelled Lani as she powered up another Shadow Ball attack.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" yelled Cody, hoping someone would get to him in time.

"Cody!" yelled the Eevee as she ran towards him! Hearing his name, he turned to see his friend Swift running towards him!

"Light Ball!" yelled Swift as she fired off a bright red ball of light towards Lani.

"Ahhh!" said Lani as Swift's attack hit its mark. "You'll pay for that! Dark Charge Beam!" Cody, knowing the full extent of this attack, and what it would do, he gathered all of his remaining strength, and charged right in front of the attack, shielding Swift.

"NO!" he yelled, as he slowly started to turn into a ball of light from the attack. "Swift, grab my soul! Take it to Lady Ho-oh!" he said before completely turning into a blue orb, and falling to the ground.

"Cody," said Swift as she watched her friend say his last words, and fall to the ground as an orb. "I promise I'll get your soul to Ho-oh," she said as she picked up the orb in her mouth and ran off towards Ho-oh's castle.


	3. The Darkness and Dialga

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love in the Stormy Stars

Chapter 3: The Darkness and Dialga

Meanwhile, at a place called Darkness Cliff…

"Lord Dialga, I bring good and bad news," said Lani.

"Grrr… you know I don't like bad news," said Dialga.

"The good news is that Cody has been turned into a soul, and Swift's friend Lync, is under our control," explained Lani.

"Excellent. He shall make a fine addition to my army," said Dialga with a evil grin.

"The bad news is that that darn Swift took off with Cody's soul, and is headed towards Ho-oh's castle in hopes of reviving him," said Lani, fearing what would happen next.

"Grrr," said Dialga, ready to issue punishment, but suddenly, an evil idea formed in his mind. "Let him be revived."

"W-what? Are you sure?" said Lani.

"Yes. When Cody gets revived, it shall reveal Ho-oh's location, thus allowing us to strike," explained Dialga.

"Your plan is genius, master. We shall not fail you," said Lani.

"Good. Inform me when he is resurrected," ordered Dialga.

"As you command, Lord Dialga. I now take my leave," said Lani, bowing before leaving his presence.

"Grrr… this plan is a sure thing," said Dialga to himself, thinking of all the Pokemon that would soon be under his control.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love in the Stormy Stars

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

Meanwhile, at Ho-oh's castle,…

"_I hope Ho-oh can help,_" Swift said to herself as she approached Ho-oh's castle.

"Halt! Friend or foe?" demanded a Hariyama.

"Look, I don't have time for this! I need to see Ho-oh!" exclaimed Swift.

"For what purpose?" he demanded again.

"To resurrect my friend! See?" Swift said as she pulled out Cody's soul from a small bag. As she set it on the ground in front of him, Cody's soul glowed a little bit, as if it was saying 'hurry.'

"Alright, follow me," said Hariyama as he motioned for her to follow. Swift picked up Cody's soul, and followed him into the castle. As Swift followed him, she couldn't help but notice how luxurious the castle truly was, with all the paintings and statues lining the hallway.

"Just through that door, you will find Lady Ho-oh," said Hariyama.

"Thanks," said Swift as she entered the throne room.

"Hello, young one. Why are you here?" asked Ho-oh as Swift entered.

Swift bowed in respect. "Please, Ho-oh! You've got to help my friend, Cody!" pleaded Swift, now crying.

"Calm down, tell me what happened," said Ho-oh in a soothing voice, letting Swift know that everything would be alright.

Meanwhile, outside the throne room,…

"Master, Swift is talking to Ho-oh as we speak," said Hariyama into a radio.

"Good. Inform me of his resurrection, in which I shall arrive via the dimensional hole," replied Dialga through the radio.

"Understood. Hariyama out," said Hariyama before shutting off the radio.

Meanwhile, in the throne room,…

"And that's what happened," said Swift as she finished explaining the events that led to this point in time.

"Ah, I see. Tell me Swift, do _you_ want to heal your friend?" asked Ho-oh.

"Me? How?" asked Swift, who was intrigued, yet puzzled as to how she could heal Cody.

"Have you ever heard of the power of the aura?" asked Ho-oh.

"Yes, I have, actually," said Swift, understanding the ancient technique, passed down through generations.

"Well, place your paw on Cody's soul, then let your aura flow through you to Cody. Close your eyes. Concentrate," explained Ho-oh.

"Ok then," said Swift as she placed her paw onto Cody's soul, closing her eyes as she concentrated her aura to her paw. Suddenly, her paw started glowing a bright red, as her aura slowly started to merge with Cody's soul.

"_I hope this works,_" Swift thought to herself. Just then, Cody's soul started to glow brighter, and brighter. Then, it started to hover in front of Swift, just as she opened her eyes. Just then, Cody's soul started to change shape, first forming a blue blob, then slowly taking on the shape of a Latios. As every single feature of Cody came back into existence, Swift was stunned that she, alone, brought Cody back to life.

"Cody," said Swift, as the final bits of his transformation finished.

"Hey, Swift. Great job. But we're not out of the woods yet. Do you remember how Lani said that I was the key to unlocking Dialga?" said Cody.

"Yeah, why?" asked Swift.

"Well, me turning into a soul, _was_ the key. You see, the darkness's power grows when anyone is turned into a soul. If my thoughts prove to be true, Dialga could turn this world,… to ruin," explained Cody.

"T-to ruin?" stuttered Swift.

"Yes. I need your help getting my sister, Lani, back, as well as your friend, Lync," said Cody.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Swift in shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Lync has been absorbed by the darkness. The only way to rescue them, is to defeat Dialga. So, can we count on your help to defeat Dialga?" asked Cody.

Swift pondered the request. Her secret crush, was now taken over by the darkness. But, she knew that if she didn't act, more Pokemon would soon go to the darkness. "Yes… you can count on me. I swear by Arceus you can count on me," Swift said with confidence.

"Great! I knew I could count on you, Swift! Just one more question," said Cody.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Swift.

"You seemed to react _pretty_ strongly when I mentioned Lync. Why?" asked Cody.

Swift was stunned. "_Cody must have figured out my secret!_" Swift thought to herself. "Eh… no reason," Swift retorted, blushing a deep scarlet red.

"Swift… what I am about to tell you… is something I've never told _ANYONE._ Lani… is not my sister," confessed Cody.

"Huh?" said Swift, now clearly puzzled.

"Lani… is… my girlfriend," said Cody, now blushing a little.

"_WHAT?_" exclaimed Swift, clearly in shock.

"Yes… it's true. But the thing is… she doesn't know it," explained Cody.

"Huh? How does that make sense?" asked Swift, now puzzled more than ever.

"It's because… I've never told her. I've kept it a secret… for five years. Then, I went to tell her, and she had been taken over by the darkness. Don't keep your feelings bottled up like I have, Swift. Sometimes, you just need to speak your mind. I tried to fix my mistakes, and look what happened. My true love, gone to the darkness. Promise me, Swift, that you'll tell Lync the truth," said Cody.

Swift thought about his proposition. But then, she started to remember the day that she met Lync. She was passed out in a field, when he walked up and decided to help her. Just then, she started to cry. "I… promise," said Swift in between sobs.

Cody wiped away her tears. "There there, it's okay," he said, reassuringly.

Meanwhile,…

"Now, master Dialga!" said Hariyama through the radio.

"Finally! The time, has come!" yelled Dialga, as he opened a dimensional hole. As he entered, he knew, he'd be rid of anyone who stood in his way.

Meanwhile,…

"Lady Ho-oh! A dimensional hole has appeared in front of the castle!" yelled a Dewott from one of the castle towers.

"No… everyone get out of here! Now! Swift and I will battle Dialga! You guys get to safety!" ordered Cody.

"Right!" said Dewott, as he ran to tell the others to get to safety.

"It's now or never, Swift. Let's go," said Cody, knowing the battle ahead, would surely be difficult.

"O… okay, Cody," said Swift, pulling herself together for the battle ahead.


	5. The Final Battle

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love in the Stormy Stars

Chapter 5: The Final Battle

As Swift and Cody ran to the front of the castle, Dialga started his rampage of destruction, first knocking down the sentry towers, then setting fire to parts of the castle. When Swift and Cody finally got to the front of the castle, Swift was shocked as to how big Dialga truly was.

"_What did I get myself into?_" Swift thought to herself.

"Don't lose faith yet, Swift," said Cody, making Swift come to her senses.

"Dialga! Your days of destruction and darkness are over!" exclaimed Cody.

"Ha ha ha! You two _dare_ to challenge me?! And you really thought I came alone?! Lync! Lani! Take them out!" roared Dialga.

"What?!" exclaimed Cody and Swift as Lync and Lani stepped out of the dimensional hole, a dark aura about them.

"Lync! Think about what you're doing!" yelled Swift. Lync's eyes were a dark coal black. His mind, filled with anger.

"Swift! They won't listen! We need to take out Dialga!" exclaimed Cody.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" exclaimed Dialga. Just then, the gem on his chest gleamed a bright red, then all of a sudden, the battlefield went pitch black!

"Waah!" yelled Cody.

"Now! Attack!" exclaimed Dialga.

"Swift! Help!" yelled Cody as Lync grabbed him. Luckily, Cody managed to buck him off.

"Swift! Attack Dialga's gem!" exclaimed Cody.

"Right!" said Swift as she powered up her Light Ball attack.

"Not so fast! Ice Claw!" said Lync as he slashed Swift before she could attack.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled Swift as she collapsed on the ground.

"Swift!" yelled Cody.

"Urgh," said Swift, still unable to attack.

"Okay, that's it! You can hurt me, but not my friends!" yelled Cody, his power building up from deep inside.

"What the?!" exclaimed Dialga.

"Luster Purge!" yelled Cody, unleashing all of his power into a bright light, that then focused in on Dialga's gem, cracking it, causing an explosion of light vs. darkness.

"Nooo!" yelled Dialga. As the darkness escaped from his body, he teleported to a destination unknown. But the darkness was still trying to take over.

"I… won't… let the… world… go into… DARKNESS!" yelled Cody from the middle of the explosion. Using the last of his power, he absorbed the darkness into his dying body, taking the darkness with him.

"Cough cough, Swift… my time here… is done,… tell… Lani… I love her,… and tell… Lync… your feelings," said Cody as his body became absorbed in a bright light. Cody had left the world… of the living.

"Swift?! Are you alright?! Heal Pulse!" said Lani, who had just recovered from the effects of the darkness.

"Swift? Are you okay? WAKE UP!"

Swift heard a voice calling her name. As she slowly opened her eyes, there, standing before her, was Lync!

"Swift! You're alive!" exclaimed Lync.

"Lync!" exclaimed Swift as she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I friggin' love you!" exclaimed Swift as she lied her head on Lync's shoulder, crying.

"Huh? He he," said Lync as he hugged her back.

"But… where's Cody?" asked Lani.

"Cody gave his life to stop the darkness," said Ho-oh as she landed next to them.

"No,…" said Lani, clearly in shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He absorbed the darkness into his body, just before he died. In doing so, he rescued the world from ruin," explained Ho-oh.

"Cody…"

* * *

Note to Swifteevee: Yes, I shall add Jason and Amber into the story. Just not until way later.

Sorry for the _VERY_ long delay on this story. Life just kind of took over! lol XD But I hope to please my fellow readers some more with my stories. But, I did get flamed by another author, and to that author, i have this to say; I know you may not like this, but this story was originally a RP series on Flipnote Hatena. If you look up Swifteevee on that site, you'll see her series, Storms of destiny. That's what this fanfiction was based off of. Just an RP between friends. I still like the constructive critisism on my story, but keep in mind, this is _MY_ story. I can do whatever I want. So keep that in mind the next time you flame someone. That is all. See you next chapter!


	6. A New Beginning

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love in the Stormy Stars

Chapter 6: A New Beginning

A few months have passed since the battle with Dialga. Things have slowly returned to normal, well, not for everyone it seems.

"Hi Lani. Are you alright?" asked Swift.

"Oh, hi Swift. Hi Lync. Yeah, I'm alright," said Lani in a false tone.

"You miss Cody, don't you?" asked Lync.

Lani burst into tears. "Oh Lync, you don't know how _bad_ I miss him," said Lani in between sobs.

"Shh shh shh, it's alright. We're here for you, Lani. Cody wouldn't want you to feel this way. He'd want you to remember all the good times you two had," said Swift, putting her paw around Lani, Lync doing the same as well.

"Thanks, you guys," said Lani, feeling a little better.

"Well, howdy Lani. Swift. Lync," said a Pelliper who had a letter bag upon him.

"Hi, Pelliper. Have any mail for us?" asked Lync.

"Why, yes I do. It's for you, Swift," said Pelliper as he handed Swift the letter and said good-bye before taking off.

"I wonder who it's from?" said Swift as she opened the letter. To her surprise, it was from Cody!

Swift read the letter out loud. It said,

"_Dear Swift,_

_It must be hard to read this letter._

_But I have news to share with you… and Lync and Lani._

_I might return the day you receive this letter._

_But I will not be a Latios._

_I do not wish to go into detail too much._

_I will, however, ask that you meet me at the beach just south of here…_

_Where we first met._

_Look for a Pokemon all alone around five in the evening,_

_Just when the sun starts to set._

_Hope we can be reunited again._

_Sincerely,_

_Cody"_

Lani started crying tears of joy. Her true love, coming back to her after so long.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Lani, doing a couple back flips in the air before starting to fly towards the beach.

"Ha ha! Hey, wait for us!" exclaimed Swift as Lync and her ran to catch up.

Later, at five in the evening…

"I wonder where he is," said Swift, looking around the beach. All of a sudden, something tackled her! Swift turned over to see a Lillipup standing on top of her!

"Hey! Swift! It's great to see you again!" said the Lillipup, who Swift figured was Cody.

"Cody! It's good to see you again!" exclaimed Swift.

Meanwhile, in the Pokemon heavens with Arceus,…

"So… you wish to return to the living? May I ask why?" inquired Arceus.

"Yes. It's hard, but… I have friends that can't be replaced there," said the real Cody.

"So be it. You can return," said Arceus.

Meanwhile, on the beach…

"So Swift… how have you been?" asked the fake Cody.

"Well," Swift began, but was interrupted by Lani.

"Hey… what's that light?" asked Lani as she pointed to a glowing blue pillar of light.

"Guess who's back!" said someone from inside the pillar of light. Just then, the light started to take on a different shape. First forming wings, then a body with no feet, then a head in which everyone recognized. Then, the light slowly faded, to reveal none other than Cody!

"Hey everyone. Who's the Lillipup?" asked Cody.

"Huh?" said everyone except the Lillipup.

"Uh… gotta go!" said the Lillipup before vaporizing into thin air.

"Weird," said Lync.

A few minutes later…

"Lani… It may be too late to say this… but… I… you… Lani, I love you!" exclaimed Cody.

"Really?" said Lani, her face turning a deep scarlet.

"Really," said Cody, his face matching Lani's.

"Oh… Cody," said Lani, as she flew over to him and nuzzled his cheek.

"Aww, that's so cute!" said Swift.

"Yeah but! Who the freak is the Lillipup?!" exclaimed Lync.

"Did you say… Lillipup?"

We all turn around to see a Krabby walking up to us.

"Lillipup is a ghost of a Pokemon that was killed here. Once every couple months, Lillipup will appear, write a letter, then get whoever received the letter, to join him as a spirit. You'd best be careful," said the Krabby as he started to walk off.

"Wait! Can you tell us… more about him?" said Swift.

"Okay… here goes," said Krabby, as he began a story that would send Swift, Lync, Lani, and Cody on yet another adventure.


	7. Wanted For Murder

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love in the Stormy Stars

Chapter 7: Wanted For Murder

"Lillipup was just a pup back then, strong willed, friendly, and playful. One day, he was playing on the beach at sundown, when… he was attacked by bandits," explained Krabby.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Lani.

"Yes, it was. People used to say that a Stormeon killed him," explained Krabby.

"_But… I'm a Stormeon!_" Lync thought to himself.

"Whether that's true or not, has never been found out. People also said that he knew a Stareon, named Swift," explained Krabby.

"_What?! But I never knew a Lillipup!_" Swift thought to herself.

"Just a question, what was his name?" asked Cody.

"Cody. Why?" asked Krabby.

"Uh… no reason," said Cody. "_I wonder if I was that Lillipup,_" Cody thought to himself.

"Well, thanks for telling us about him," said Swift.

"Anytime," said Krabby as he walked off. "_They're hiding something. I'd better go to Officer Magnezone,_" Krabby thought to himself.

A few minutes later…

"Swift, did you know a Lillipup?" asked Cody.

"No, I didn't," replied Swift.

"Me neither," added Lync.

"Well, at least we know it wasn't you," said Cody.

"Uh… what about them?! Look!" exclaimed Lani pointing to a mob of Pokemon, with Officer Magnezone in front. As they approached, they formed a circle around us, preventing any means of escape.

"Lync and Swift! You're under arrest for the murder of Cody the Lillipup!" exclaimed Officer Magnezone.

"What?!" said Swift and Lync.

"No use fighting, you're vastly outnumbered! Now, come with us! All four of you!" said Officer Magnezone.

We looked around us, and there appeared to be at least over one hundred Pokemon. We decided that we would go with Officer Magnezone.

Later… In jail…

"Well, how do we get out of this one?" asked Lani.

"I don't know, Lani… I don't know…but we've got to get out of here and find out the truth!" said Cody.

"I know, but what can we do? We're in a cell, for Arceus' sake!" exclaimed Lani.

"Swift, any ideas on how to get out of here?" asked Cody.

Swift looked at the gloves on her paws. "I never found out what these gloves do," said Swift.

"Why don't you find out?" asked Cody.

"Okay then," said Swift as her gloves activated a mechanism inside, creating a blue orb. Swift pointed it at the ground, and it fired. The blue orb created the starting of a portal!

"There's a forest over there," said Swift, her other glove powering up. She pointed the red orb at the entry way of the forest, and fired. The red orb hit the ground in front of the forest, causing the portal to open!

"The portal is open now!" exclaimed Lync.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed Lani as they jumped in the portal.

Once outside, their only option was to run into the forest, and seek the truth.

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 7! Hope you're enjoying this story, Swift! Oh! Good luck with 8th grade, Swift! 8th grade wasn't exactly my best year... but don't let that get you down! You'll do fine! So... go get 'em! And for those reading, yes, I know... Portal technology in Pokemon... but keep in mind that I'm just writing a RP that Swifteevee and I are doing. So half of the story is hers, and half is mine. I'm just making it into a story. That is all...


	8. The Forest Guardian

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love in the Stormy Stars

Chapter 8: The Forest Guardian

After several days of running non-stop, they decided to have a rest. They gathered firewood, and with Cody's Dragonbreath, started a fire for heat.

Later that night, Cody and Swift were sitting alone, looking at the night sky. All of a sudden, Cody spots something.

"Hey Swift! It's a shooting star!" exclaimed Cody.

"Hey yeah! I see it!" exclaimed Swift.

"Why don't we make a wish?" asked Cody.

"Okay," replied Swift.

"I wish… that we'll find out the truth. What about you, Swift?" said Cody.

"I wish… for the same," said Swift.

"Hey Swift… let's take a walk," said Cody.

"Alright," replied Swift.

A few minutes later…

"Hey, Swift… I just want to say…" began Cody, but he never finished the sentence. All of a sudden, Cody got slashed across the neck!

"Ahhh!" yelled Cody as he dropped to the ground in pain, bleeding heavily. All of a sudden, something whooshed by Swift, bouncing from tree to tree, until it was out of sight.

"Cody!" exclaimed Swift.

"Run…find the group… find… Celebi," said Cody in a very weak voice.

"'Kay then," said Swift as she ran off to get the others. "_Urgh, why do these things happen to people I care about?!_" Swift thought to herself as she got to base camp.

"GUYS!" yelled Swift as she arrived.

"What's up Swift?" asked Lync.

"It's Cody! He got injured!" exclaimed Swift.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Lani, now worried for her friend.

"It's true… we need to find Celebi. I know where she is," said Swift as she motioned for them to follow. After a few minutes of walking, they happened upon a shrine.

"Celebi! It's me, Swift!" yelled Swift.

"Swift? It's great to see you!" said a voice. All of a sudden, Celebi appeared in front of Swift.

"Hey there Swift," said Celebi.

"Celebi… we need help… our friend is hurt… also Lync and I are wanted for murder… I was wondering, do you know the truth behind the murder of Cody the Lillipup?" asked Swift.

"I can help your friend, but… I don't know the truth. However… Ninetails may know the truth," explained Celebi.

"Ninetails?" said Swift, Lync and Lani in unison.

"Yes, he is at Mt. Freeze. You have to go through Lapis Cave, Mt. Blaze, and Frosty Forest to get there… it'll be a long way but you can make it," explained Celebi.

"_I hope I can make it before…_" Swift never finished the thought. Lync walked up beside her, noticing her worried expression, he nuzzled her cheek.

"We'll be fine, Swift," said Lync in a calm voice.

"Now let's go heal your friend," said Celebi.

When they arrive, things don't look good for Cody…

"Is he," began Swift. Celebi checked for a pulse… nothing.

"I'm afraid…he's gone," said Celebi, deep sorrow eminent in her voice.

"No," said Lani, trying to hold back her tears.

"Wait… what's that?" said Swift, pointing to a piece of wood in Cody's claw. It was a letter. It read,

"_Dear friends,_

_In the event that I should die, these are my final wishes._

_Swift and Lync:_

_Find out the truth, and bury me._

_Lani:_

_Live on without me. But remember…the good times we all had._

_Swift, Lync, and Lani, I'll dearly miss-_"

Lani cried for about three minutes, before saying, "Please Celebi! Please do anything to help him!"

"There is one way I might be able to bring him back…I could turn him into a new Pokemon," explained Celebi.

"What Pokemon would he be?" asked Lani.

"Any one you want," said Celebi.

"Could you turn me into a new Pokemon, too?" asked Lani.

"Sure! What Pokemon?" asked Celebi.

"How about," Lani leaned over and whispered, "A Flareon for me, and a Steel type eeveelution for Cody. And have him know Sacred Sword, too."

"Okay, hold still," said Celebi as she directed her power to the ground. Her power brought up vines that covered Cody and Lani, then the vines started to glow, and pretty soon, Lani started to change shape, as well as Cody.

"Swift, Lync, I present to you… Lani the Flareon, and Cody the Arkeon!" exclaimed Celebi.

"Where… how," asked Cody, who was trying to figure out how he was still alive, and had turned into an eeveelution!

"What do you think, Cody? Do you like it?" asked Lani, a warm smile on her face.

"Like it? I love it! And I must say, Lani, you've never looked more stunning," said Cody, his face turning a light shade of red. Lani blushed as well.

"Well, let's go celebrate back at the shrine!" said Celebi. And so they did. They partied for a few hours, before saying good-bye and thank-you to Celebi. Their next destination: Lapis Cave!


	9. A New Arrival

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love in the Stormy Stars

Chapter 9: A New Arrival

And so, with Cody and Lani getting new forms, the journey to find the truth… began. After walking for what seemed like two weeks, they happened upon Lapis Cave.

"This is Lapis Cave?" asked Swift.

Cody looked at the map, and replied, "Yep. Let's move on."

Inside…

"_I wonder if I should tell Lync yet… Lync would make a wonderful father, but, should I tell him now?_" Swift thought to herself. Ever since Swift rescued Lync from being a shadow Pokemon, Swift knew that he'd make a perfect mate. But, now that she's expecting, Swift's become a little hesitant of telling Lync…

"Hey Lani? Can I ask you something? In private?" Swift asked to Lani.

"Sure, Swift," replied Lani as they went over to a pond to talk, away from the boys.

"Now, what's on your mind, Swift?" asked Lani.

"Do you think Lync and I would make good parents?" asked Swift.

"Huh? Are you… expecting?" asked Lani. Swift blushed a little.

Lani put a paw on Swift's shoulder and replied, "Don't worry. I know he'd make an _excellent_ father. Actually, I was going to ask Cody the same thing later on." Swift chuckled at the thought.

Meanwhile…

"I wonder what's keeping Swift?" asked Lync.

"I don't know. Let's go check up on them," said Cody as they started walking towards the girls. When they arrived, they were chuckling a bit.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Cody. You could've sworn that Swift and Lani had jumped out of their skin.

"Umm… should we tell them, Swift?" asked Lani, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"Yeah, we should. Lync," said Swift.

"What is it Swift?" asked Lync.

"I was going to tell you this before this crap started, but… I'm expecting," said Swift.

"W-what?" asked Lync, not fully understanding.

Lani face palmed. "_I guess I'll have to tell him,_" Lani thought to herself before saying, "You're going to be a father!"

Lync couldn't believe his ears. His true love, now expecting.

"Oh Swift… I'm so happy," said Lync, now crying tears of joy.

"You're going to make a wonderful father," said Swift.

"And you're going to be a wonderful mother," replied Lync.

"Well, shall we move on? We're almost out," said Cody.

After getting out of Lapis Cave…

"We made it," said Cody.

"Swift, do you need a rest?" asked Lync, worried for his mate's well being.

"Lync… I'm fine… no need to worry to much," replied Swift.

"_What's this odd feeling I have? It feels like…_" Cody never finished the thought. All of a sudden, they heard voices!

"There they are!"

"Capture them!"

"Ah crap! Run!" exclaimed Cody. As they were running and dodging attacks, Mt. Blaze came into view.

"There's Mt. Blaze! C'mon!" exclaimed Lani.

"They're heading for Mt. Blaze!"

"What?! But that's suicide! I'm not going there!"

"Yeah, me neither."

At Mt. Blaze's entrance…

"Yow! The heat is intense! Do we have to go in there?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, we have to," replied Swift.

"But… Swift," said Lync.

"I'll be fine," replied Swift.

Inside…

"Golly! It's hotter in here!" exclaimed Lync.

"Man, you aren't kidding! Good thing I grabbed water at Lapis Cave… want so-" Cody was saying, but Cody lost his grip on the water jug, and it fell on the floor! "No!"

"Now what'll we do?! That was our only water," said Lync with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I didn't have a tight enough grip," said Cody, ashamed of himself.

"It's alright, Cody. It was an accident," said Swift, comforting him.

"Well, let's keep moving. We're almost at the top," said Lani.

Mt. Blaze peak…

"Yikes! This area is dangerous! Watch your step!" exclaimed Cody, pointing to the small lava pools. All of a sudden, the area around them went pitch black!

"Waah! Who turned out the light?! It's so dark, I can't see a- OW! Hot lava! Hot lava!" yelled Cody, stepping in a lava pool.

"How dare you trespass on my territory! Now you shall pay with your lives!" said a voice.

"Who goes there?! Show yourself, you coward!" yelled Cody.

"Wait, that voice! Cody? Is that you?" said the voice. Just then, the area around them lit up again to reveal none other than Moltres!

"It's me, Moltres! Are these your friends?" asked Moltres.

"Thank Arceus you two know each other," said Swift, sighing a sigh of relief.

"Yep, we're Cody's friends. I'm Lync," said Lync.

"_Ow…_" Swift thought as a sudden shot of pain hit her. "I'm Lync's mate… my name's Swift," said Swift.

"I'm Lani. Nice to meet you!" said Lani.

"So what brings you to Mt. Blaze?" asked Moltres.

"Well… AH!" exclaimed Swift as another stronger shot of pain hit her.

"Are you alright, Swift?! Lani! Can you sense anything?!" exclaimed Cody, worried for his friend.

Lani placed a paw on Swift, and let her aura search Swift's body. "It's time, Swift," said Lani.

"What?! It's time?! Oh god!" exclaimed Lync, not knowing what to do.

"Lync, calm down!" exclaimed Cody.

Swift, now lying on the ground, all of a sudden heard a voice! "_Just breathe sis… it'll be over soon…_" Swift turned her head to see the ghost of her brother!

"_Aaron?!_" Swift said to herself.

"Are you okay, Swift?" asked Lync.

"Am I okay?!" Swift snapped back.

"Lync, Cody, why don't you two walk over there," said Lani, pointing to a safe patch of ground.

"But! What if something goes wrong," said Lync.

"She'll be fine," replied Lani.

Five minutes later…

"C'mon," said Lync, pacing back and forth.

"Lync? Cody? You can come over now," said Lani. As Lync and Cody got over there, a little head peeked out from behind Swift's tail. As the baby opened its eyes for the first time, a warm and fuzzy feeling came over Lync.

"She's beautiful… what are we going to name her?" asked Lync.

"I was thinking maybe… Berry," replied Swift.

"Berry… I love it," replied Lync.

"Aww… for cute!" said Cody as he walked up and snuggled Berry, but at that moment, Berry grabbed Cody's nose!

"Ha ha, hey! Give me back my nose!" laughed Cody, trying desperately to get Berry to release her grip.

"Got'cha!" laughed Berry. Everyone was stunned.

"Did she…" said Swift.

"Just say…" said Lync.

"Her first words?!" exclaimed Lani.

"My nose…" said Cody, clearly in pain. Berry just sat there, holding Cody's nose, chuckling to herself.

"Berry, let go of Cody's nose, dear," said Swift.

"Okay," replied Berry, releasing Cody's nose from her death grip.

"Well one thing's for sure, she has great grip!" said Cody, rubbing his nose. Everyone laughed at the remark, even if it was at Cody's expense.

After explaining what had taken place so far to Moltres, Moltres blessed Berry, and wished them success on their journey. After saying good-bye to Moltres, the next stop was Frosty Forest…

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed the suspense and hilarity, even at Cody's expense.

Cody: Hey...

See you next chapter!


	10. A Brother's Revenge

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Love in the Stormy Stars

Chapter 10: A Brother's Revenge

"_This place… it's beautiful…_" Berry thought to herself as she looked around while inside Frosty Forest with the rest of the group. Berry became so mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the landscape, that she didn't notice that she was getting left behind! Thankfully, Swift did.

"C'mon sweetheart," said Swift. Swift's voice snapped Berry out of the trance-like state she was in.

"Okay mom," replied Berry, now running to catch up with the group.

"She is so much like you, Swift," said Lync.

"Yeah," replied Swift.

"But… she doesn't have our fur color… it does seem familiar," said Lync.

"She has my brother, Aaron's, fur," replied Swift.

"Oh, right," said Lync, remembering her brother. But just then, a powerful blizzard kicked up!

"Man, this blizzard is bad! We'd better find shelter until- Swift? Lync? Lani? Berry? Anyone?! Someone answer me!" yelled Cody, but his efforts to make contact were blown away.

Meanwhile…

"Cody? Cody, where are you?" shouted Lani.

"The storm is getting worse, let's find shelter," Swift shouted over the howling wind.

"Okay," said Lani, with a hint of sorrow to her voice. Just then, Lani spotted something!

"Hey, look! A cave! We can stay there!" exclaimed Lani.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, look! A cave!" exclaimed Cody. But as he was walking to the cave, he noticed a particular footprint in the snow.

"What's this? Is it… yes, it is! It's Lani's footprint! They must have gone in," said Cody to himself as he entered the cave.

"Swift? Lync? Lani? Berry? You in here?" asked Cody.

"Yeah we're in here," replied Swift.

"That's good. At least everyone is safe," said Cody. Just then, his stomach growled!

"Hey, is anyone else hungry?" asked Cody.

"I am… hee hee hee," said a voice from deeper in the cave.

"Wh-what's that?" asked Cody.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out! Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Lani as they ran out of the cave screaming. If they had stayed a little longer, they would've heard the voice say, "Revenge is a dish, best served cold, brother."

Frosty Forest Plateau…

"Huff… huff… what was that?!" exclaimed Cody.

"I don't know," replied Lani.

"You! Are you the cause of the land warming?!" said a voice.

"What? We aren't making-" Swift began.

"Lies! I can feel the temperature rising! Why are you here?!" exclaimed the voice.

"We're just passing through to see Ninetails! That's all!" said Cody.

"What?! No one can see Ninetails! Especially not you! Prepare for my wrath! The wrath… of Articuno!" exclaimed Articuno as he fired off his Ice Shard attack.

"Lightning Claw!" exclaimed Lync as he slashed the Ice Shard attack into bits and pieces.

"Stop this right now!" shouted a voice. Then, an Absol jumped down between Articuno and us!

"Who the heck are you?" asked Cody.

"I am the guardian Absol! Articuno! Cold areas like this are getting warmer, not because of them, but because of something else! Please! Believe me, Articuno!" exclaimed Absol.

"You make the claim, they mean no harm," said Articuno. Absol nodded.

"So be it! I choose to believe your words, Absol. I will expect them to be gone within the hour," said Articuno as he flew off.

"Whew! Thanks! You saved us!" exclaimed Cody.

"I have heard of you four," Absol began, pointing at Swift, Lync, Lani, and Cody. "I have heard many things, good and bad. Now come, Ninetails awaits your arrival."

Mt. Freeze entrance…

"This is as far as I can take you. I wish you luck," said Absol as he started to walk off.

"Thanks, Absol! Maybe we will meet again?" asked Swift.

"If fate allows it… farewell," said Absol, walking off.

"Well gang, this is it. We'll finally know the truth. Let's go," said Cody.

"Okay," said Swift as they walked in.

A few minutes later, at Mt. Freeze's peak…

"Ninetails! Are you here?" asked Cody.

"No… but I am…" said a voice.

"Swift, did you just say that?" asked Cody.

"No… why?" asked Swift. Cody was stunned.

"It has been a while, Cody…" said the voice.

"No… it can't be!" exclaimed Cody.

"Oh, but it is…" said the voice.

"Everyone! Get out while you still can! It's a trap! Swift! Don't lose sight of Berry! He'll kill her!" exclaimed Cody.

"He will what?! But, what about you?" asked Swift.

"Swift! Just go! I'll cover you!" ordered Cody.

"Okay… be careful," said Swift as she escorted Berry off the peak, along with Lync and Lani.

"Time to meet your fate, brother. Then I'll go for your friends," said a ghostly figure that had appeared.

"Bring it, Orion! This ends here!" growled Cody.

"Take THIS!" said Orion as he slashed Cody across the neck.

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Cody, falling to the ground.

"Heh heh heh… too easy," said Orion, blood staining his claw. "Now for your friends…"

"N-no… Swift… I'm…sorry," said Cody, blood dripping from the neck wound.

Meanwhile…

"What's keeping Cody?" asked Swift.

"Let's just say… his part was 'cut' short… heh heh heh," said Orion, stepping out of the cave, blood still on his claws.

"Sacred sword attack!" shouted a voice. Just then, Orion was slashed in an infinity sign! "By the power invested by me, I hereby banish you… for eternity!" said the voice.

"NOOOO!" exclaimed Orion. Then, the slash marks lit up, sucking Orion into the insignia. Then, the sign glowed brightly. When the light died down, out walked Cody!

"Cody!" exclaimed Lani.

"Who was that?!" asked Swift.

"That was… my brother," said Cody in a weak voice. Just then Cody got hit with a sharp pain, making him collapse from the amount of energy exhorted and the amount of blood lost.

"CODY!" shouted Swift, Lync, Lani, and Berry in unison.

"I believe you're here to see me," said a voice.

"Mom, look up there!" exclaimed Berry, pointing at Ninetails!

"Are you Ninetails?" asked Lani.

"Yes. It's an honor to meet you. Especially you, Swift and Lync," said Ninetails.

"Can you help our friend Cody?" asked Swift.

"Yes I can," said Ninetails. All of a sudden, Ninetails started glowing red, first healing the wound on Cody's neck, then giving him the strength to live once more.

"Cough cough… urgh," coughed Cody, still a little weak.

"Cody! You're alive!" exclaimed Lani, running over to him and tackling him, laughing with joy.

"Of course I am, now get off me please," said Cody.

"Oh! Sorry," said Lani, getting off.

"Thanks… but Ninetails, who were the ones who killed Cody the Lillipup?" asked Cody. Swift and Lync tensed up, fearing that they had actually did it.

"Swift… Lync…" began Ninetails. Everyone held their breath. "You may relax. It wasn't you."

"I knew we were innocent!" exclaimed Lync, now crying tears of joy.

"Also, the story that a Stormeon and a Starveon killed him is not true. It was actually a Luxio and a Gallade that did. There is one thing that puzzles me… who was the one with blood on his claws?" asked Ninetails.

"That was… my brother," replied Cody.

"Your… brother?" asked Swift.

"Yes… his name was Orion… Orion was a Latios, just like I was… but… he was different… he would kill other Pokemon… for sport. One day, I confronted him about his so called 'game'… he attacked me… and my family. At the time, I didn't know how to battle. So I ran. And that was when I met you, Lani." explained Cody. Lani was stunned to learn the truth, here all this time, she had thought he was an orphan!

"I vowed to care for you, like a sister, from the moment we met, 'til the day I would die," said Cody, crying.

"And… I vowed the same," said Lani, now crying as well. She walked over to him, and placed her nose on his, showing that she cared for him as a mate… and no one else.

"Okay lovebirds, save it for when we get back!" exclaimed Swift. Everyone laughed at that remark.

Present day…

"And that's how I came to know Swift and Lync," said Cody, finishing his story.

"Cool! Tell me another story! Please?" pleaded Berry.

"Why don't we make a new story? Just us five?" asked Cody.

"How 'bout… tag! You're it!" said Berry, as she tagged Cody and ran off.

"You'd better run! I'm going to get you!" exclaimed Cody, running after Berry.

"Hey! Don't forget us!" exclaimed Swift, Lync and Lani, now chasing Cody and Berry down.

But rest assured… their story… has only begun…

End of part 1

* * *

Well... she is finished! I hope you enjoyed Part 1, Swift. Note I changed a few things in this chapter, just to liven things up a bit. I hope to start Part 2 when we get the other part of the RP story fairly well finished, and boy! Do I have ideas for an interesting story! You'll just have to wait and see! See you on Flipnote Hatena!

TheSpiritTrainer

a.k.a. PkmnTrnrDT


End file.
